Star Wars - Libro I - Orden 66
by lordrocsen
Summary: No todos los jedi perecieron en el templo o en las purgas de la Orden 66, esta es la historia de un grupo que no se rindió y quizo sobrevivir ante todo, pero el destino tenia algo distinto preparado para ellos. Esta es una historia más quizá, pero la historia que me gustaría contar.
1. 1 - Contemplación

Capítulo 1 - Contemplación

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en porqué los Jedi se habían involucrado en una guerra y quizá este no fuera el día en que comenzara a hacerlo.

Para el caballero jedi Londor, las Guerras Clon son un suceso más en el que se siente arrastrado sin comprender la real magnitud de los eventos que conllevan.

Mundos han caído por capricho de la República y los Separatistas por igual, poblaciones arrasadas por pensar distinto o defender ideales que consideraban como válidos.

Se pregunta por primera vez en su vida si está en el lado correcto de la guerra y por un instante si está en el lado verdadero de la fuerza.

Sin embargo, este pensamiento es alejado de su mente en el mismo instante por reflejo, sabe que la línea que separa la fuera es muy delicada.

\- ¿Señor, se encuentra bien? - dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Levanta su vista y clava sus ojos café en los del clon enfrente suyo.

Es BJ- 0017, también conocido como Bijey, el comandante clón de las unidades a su cargo. Como todos sus camaradas, son sujetos nacidos a partir de los genes del cazarecompensas Jango Feet, y su forma de combatir (implacable por cierto) proviene de los Mandalorianos quienes en otra época dieron guerra y caza a los Jedi.

-Si, quédese tranquilo comandante, son perturbaciones en la fuerza- contesta Londor.

El comandante asiente sin más y regresa a formar a sus hombres, el jedi sabe que pese a no comprender la fuerza, los clones sienten aprecio por la Orden.

Muchos han muerto protegiendo a la República y sus camaradas Jedi sacrificando su propia vida sin reparo alguno.

Una vez que estan todos listos, Londor se acerca al campamento donde el resto de sus compañeros reposan junto con una pequeña unidad de respaldo en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

El primero que nota su presencia al entrar al campamento es Kain, otro caballero jedi como él, pero con mal temperamento y tendiente a dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Mucho más alto que él, Kain tiene rasgos duros, de mirada profunda. Cualquiera pensaría que es un hombre maduro por su cabello gris y facciones, pero cree que está en los tempranos 30.

Lo saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza y se da vuelta para seguir hablando con los clones.

Sin embargo, no es a Kain quien Londor busca, sino el consejo de la maestra Huayra, quien pese a su avanzada edad, insistió en acompañar a los guerreros en su viaje, para entrenarlos en la meditación y los caminos de la fuerza.

Pese a sus casi 300 años, la maestra es un ser muy ágil con la mente y la fuerza, pero que no ha usado su sable en mucho tiempo.

-Debo partir maestra- dijo el joven, pero la maestra permanecia inmovil sin emitir sonido alguno. No es la primera vez que ella actua así, pero está acostumbrado y decide salir de la tienda para dirijirse a la batalla una vez más.

-Usa la cabeza, no la fuerza.- Alcanza a decirle, pero las palabras son dichas a oídos sordos, ya que el joven no se encuentra en el lugar, aunque ella lo siente con la mente gracias al entrenamiento que ha alcanzado.


	2. 2 - Entrenamiento

Capítulo 2 - Entrenamiento

Aladia no piensa en los sucesos que la llevaron a descubrir su capacidad natural con la Fuerza ni en los designios que llevaron a un Maestro Jedi a encontrarse con ella y llevarla hasta Coruscant.

Solamente hace caso a sus instintos y bloquea los disparos que la esfera de entrenamiento realiza hacia ella. No percibe ni a los clones que la observan bloquear con su sable, ni a la maestra Flora que la evalúa, ni el resto de seres que la rodean en el paisaje del planeta.

-Los movimientos de la chica han mejorado con gran rápidez- Piensa la maestra Flora severamente. Ve como la chica predice los movimientos de la esfera mientras con gráciles movimientos, bloquea cada uno de los disparos mientras su cabello rubio se agita de un lado al otro y controla sus emociones para armonizar con la Fuerza.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son perturbados por la decisión de llevar a la chica a este planeta, al centro de la guerra. - Estaría más segura en el templo, junto con los demás aprendices, no en este bosque bajo fuego de droides.- Piensa para si.

La esfera eventualmente se detiene y la muchacha apaga su sable, mientras los clones comentan sobre el desempeño, Flora se acerca a la chica y le dice:

-Lograste focalizar tu mente Aladia.-

-Cada vez es más fácil maestra, siento que ya podría enfrentarme a los droides o quizá a Grievous.-

-¡No digas tonterias!.- grita de repente Flora, logrando que incluso los clones parezcan sorprendidos.

-Pero maestra, yo no...-

-Pero nada Aladia, muchos jedi han caído por ser presa de su orgullo, y muchos han caído ante Grievous. La maestra Shaak Ti se enfrentó a él en dos ocasiones y casi pierde la vida.-

-Esta bien, lo siento.- Contesta apenada.

La maestra puede sentir la sinceridad de la voz en la niña y la pena en sus profundos ojos azules.

La llama de la juventud se vislumbra en ellos, incluso se siente mal por regañarla, pero debe aprender que el orgullo ha llevado en el pasado a la Orden a sufrir bajas y en ocasiones al sendero del Lado Oscuro.

-Tu maestra tiene razón joven padawan.- dice una voz a espaldas de ella.

Cuando la muchacha se da vuelta, ve que la voz provenia de Kandar, un caballero jedi que vino también con la expedición y se recupera de unas heridas recibidas en combate.

Kandar es lo que todos llamarían un casanova, si no hubiera dado un voto de lealtad a los jedi.

Con una larga melena oscura, su piel bronceada y su sonrisa encantadora, el joven ha sabido romper más de un corazón...excepto Flora.

-Soy la prueba viviente de ello.- Aseguró esbozando una sonrisa, lo que provocó la risa de uno que otro de los clones y la sonrisa de la joven, pero la reprobación de la maestra Flora.

-Debes reposar Kandar, todavía no estas curado.-

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí recostado, Londor está yendo a combatir con ese bicho fugitivo.-

Flora frunce el ceño y aplica esa mirada que usa para sus alumnos, después de todo Kandar fue uno de ellos.

-No frente a la niña- piensa el jedi herido, aunque ella esta lejos de serlo. Ha demostrado la madurez para acompañarlos a luchar contra el CIS.

Hace como que está dolorido y se apoya en uno de los clones, logrando que este lo acompañe a su tienda, no sin antes dar la razón a su maestra...algún día demostrará ser tan sabio como ella.

-Aladia, pasemos a otro entrenamiento, esta vez de tu concentración.-

-Si maestra.- Los ojos de la joven vuelven a emitir ese calor que sólo la juventud tiene y Flora sonrie.


	3. 3 - Sendero

La marcha a lo largo del bosque se torna difícil y fatigosa, incluso para los experimentados soldados del batallón 709.

El planeta Baradun no tiene ninguna posición estratégica ni recursos que convertir en armamento bélico, pero si una fábrica de droides que podría alargar la guerra un poco más y fue la razón de su viaje.

-Estamos cerca de la cueva, es raro que no hayamos encontrado acción todavía general Londor.- dice Bijey.

-Es verdad, pero les dimos una buena la última vez. Recuerda...no estoy orgulloso de mi rango.-Replica Londor.

El comandante hace caso omiso de estas últimas palabras. Su unidad nació para el combate, sólo los aptos eran destinados para la guerra, y el jedi demostró más de una ocasión que pese a no ser el más apto para la guerra, se merece su posición a razón de sangre y tierra.

Permanecen un buen rato en absoluto silencio, solamente roto por la fauna del bosque que se aleja de la marcha.

De las casi mil tropas que bajaron al planeta, apenas llegan a las 400 hoy en día.

-(Muchos hermanos perdidos por tan poco.)- Piensa XC-3488, un soldado de asalto que se pregunta si la guerra terminará pronto para ellos.


	4. 4 - El plan final

Dellso se prepara para resistir ante una nueva acometida de la República, pero sabe que esta vez es a todo o nada.

Hace 2 días perdió casi todos sus droides en la escaramuza contra esos condenados Jedi, pero no todo fue lamentable, ya que uno de ellos fue herido...espera que de gravedad.

-Nuestrrros exploradorrrres nos i'dican que están cerrrrka de la entrrrada, esta vez lograrrran e'trar.- le dice uno de sus guardaespaldas.

El geonosiano le hace una seña a su camarada y le indica que vaya a su puesto.

Su esperanza con esta fábrica secreta era poder dar un poco más de tiempo a los separatistas, que recibieron un golpe fatal con la muerte de Dooku.

Si tan sólo hubiera contado con unos meses más...tendría una armada para dar apoyo a sus líderes, pero no importa nada lo que haga ahora, la revolución (como ellos lo ven) está condenada al fracaso.

Ni siquiera el mando de Grievous puede sacarlos de esta derrota absoluta que se cierne sobre ellos, pero quizá no todo este perdido...en ese momento, tuvo una idea bastante peculiar.

La fábrica caería ese día, no importa lo que Delso hiciera, pero al menos se llevaría consigo a esos entrometidos y quizá con un poco de suerte lograría escapar.

-(Sólo tengo que lograr que lleguen al centro de mi base y ahí caerán.)- Piensa

Pocos fuera de su especie saben que él fue responsable del mecanismo de defensa de los droides, en caso de que alguno de sus aliados traicionara a los Geonosianos, Dellso tendría que desactivarlos y esa armada se convertiría en un montón de chatarra.

Sin embargo, si pudiera adaptar esa señal por un campo magnético...lo emociona pensar en que haría a las débiles mentes de los clones.

Y a los jedis, especialmente a ellos...


	5. 5 - Confrontación

Capítulo 5 - Confrontación

\- El momento de terminar con esta guerra ha llegado. Entremos ahí y demostremos que la República y la democracia triunfará.- dice Londor a sus tropas.

Bijey sabe que estas palabras no las dice para ellos, sino que el Jedi las pronuncia para si mismo. Sin embargo, el clon lo ha visto saltar en medio de los droides y cuidar de sus compañeros de una manera excepcional.

-(¿Tales son los poderes de la fuerza?).- Se pregunta mientras levanta su brazo dando indicaciones para que avanzen.

Entran de a poco a la cueva que sirve de refugio para la fábrica de droides separatistas, pero todo permanece en silencio. Lo único que se escucha es el gotear del agua que se encuentra en la caverna.

El jedi avanza al frente del grupo innecesariamente, blandiendo su sable láser y mirando a todos lados, pero de a poco es rebasado por un grupo de exploradores.

-Este lugar esta desierto...¿Estamos en el lugar correcto señor?.- Pregunta un soldado.

-Puede que inteligencia haya fallado.- comenta otro.

-Este tiene que ser el lugar...no tienen otro lugar donde ir.- Contesta Londor.

Los clones se miran entre sí y dudan, saben que el jedi se encuentra nervioso, sin embargo nadie le cuestiona.

Por lo que deciden continuar por el sendero, adentrándose más en la supuesta fábrica.

A medida que avanzan, el paisaje de rocas rojas, cambia por otro más poblado de maquinarias y diversos cableados, que no parecen en desuso, sino que funcionan como si recientemente hubiera habido operarios.

El silencio se vuelve a quebrar y esta vez los grupos de soldados empiezan a dispersarse a medida que el camino se ensancha, sumando rampas y más maquinarias.

-(Están perdiendo la disciplina).- Piensa Bijey. El contacto con los jedi y su combate en ambientes cada vez más diversos, hace que sus tropas pierdan de a poco el entrenamiento obtenido en Kamino.

Por supuesto que lo innecesario del conflicto en este planeta no ayuda, donde pasaron días sin movilizarse, para luego ser atacados por hordas de máquinas implacables en su cometido.

Llegan a lo que parece un depósito lleno de cajas del tamaño suficiente para albergar tanques.

Allí ven a uno de los ingenieros que fue con los exploradores más adelante el cual se acerca al grupo y les dice:

-Señor, las tropas de reconocimiento han encontrado la fundidora más adelante, esta completamente desprotegida, pero los pasillos que llevan a la sala de control son otra cosa, estan sellados. Podemos abrirlos, pero llevará un poco.-

-¿Cómo es posible?.- pregunta Londor.

-Aparentemente se han atrincherado en la sala de control señor, piensan resistir desde ahí y quizá del hangar. Necesitaremos fuego pesado para abatirlos sin tener tantas bajas.-

El jedi parece irritado por esto, pero rápidamente ordena a un grupo de ingenieros que se preparen para volar la puerta, pero sin dañar la estructura, teme un derrumbe que los deje atrapados.

Pero mientras el joven caballero y el comandante discuten con los ingenieros como abrir el camino, nadie nota el movimiento en la parte superior, ni los leves chirridos en las cajas, al menos nadie importante.

Sin embargo, XC-872 si escucha algo y se acerca a una de las cajas que parece a medio abrir y lo que ve le saca el aliento...tropas activándose, prendiendo sus circuitos de a poco.

Tarda un segundo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta que debe advertirles, han caído en una trampa.

-¡Rápido! Debem..- BLAM!

Todos interrumpen sus tareas y ven el cuerpo de XC-872 desplomarse con un agujero humeante de su casco y detrás de su cuerpo empiezan a ver las luces rojas de los droides B2 activándose.


	6. 6 - Trampa

Capitulo 6 - Trampa

"Los Jedi cayeron en la trampa" dice el comunicado del explorador.

Al leer esto, Delso empezó a llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

Activando los droides, sólo podría frenar un momento a las tropas de la República. El factor sorpresa es devastador, pero dura poco.

-Quiten toda la energía de los generadores y apliquenla al cañón.- dijo Delso a sus tropas.

La onda magnética sería casi imperceptible, al menos para los clones que estaban en pleno combate, pero quizá el jedi pueda reaccionar y cubrise antes.

Siceramente espera que éste muera.

Es una jugada de todo o nada para el insecto, ya activó el rayo, por lo que es hora de escapar, tiene otros planes para los separatistas, uno que quizá les guste llevar a cabo, un droide que puede cambiar el curso de la guerra y terminarla de una vez por todas.

Mientras piensa sobre sus diseños, se dirige al transporte de escape junto con su gente, no piensa dejarlos morir ahí.

Con Dooku fuera de combate, su gente necesitará garantías para sobrevivir frente a Grievous...


	7. 7 - Caos

Capítulo 7 - Caos

Todo fue muy rápido y apenas si alcanzaron a reaccionar para ser recibidos por ráfagas de bláster de droides.

Bijey logró ponerse a cubierto, mientras trata con dificultad de reorganizar a su escuadrón.

BLAM!, BLAM!

Los disparos suenan por doquier, ve como Londor arremete a los droides con su sable.

Alrededor es todo un caos y vuelan las ráfagas aliadas y enemigas.

-Trata de suicidarse, idiota.- Piensa el clon y luego grita: -Aquellos con vida, protejan al jedi, ¡intenten cubrirse!.-

Mientras tanto, Londor salta entre medio de ellos y arremete con furia, desmembrando a los droides sin compasión.

Los droides no son adversarios para el jedi y cuando logre calmar a su escuadrón podrán acabar con ellos, pero algo no anda bien, Bijey lo percibe.

Dispersos y heridos, muchos de los soldados clon buscan protección, mientras que algunos proveen de fuego a su comandante y el caballero jedi.

De a poco lograr atrincherarse y abatir a las primeras unidades, pero esto esta lejos de terminar ya que una segunda camada de droides aparece de los contenedores abiertos.

Haciendo un rápido recuento de tropas, Bijey ve que ha perdido en la confusión a casi un cuarto de su escuadrón entre bajas y heridos, por lo que va a ser crucial terminar con esto rápido.

Decidido a organizarlos mejor, saca su comunicador, para transmitir una formación a los más alejados de su posición, pero nada lo había preparado para ese momento.

La imagen que vió en su comunicador era la del canciller Palpatine, o al menos se parecía mucho a él, porque su aspecto había cambiado por completo.

Antes de que Bijey pudiera decir palabra alguna, la voz del holograma dijo las siguientes palabras: "Ejecute la Órden 66".

De pronto todo tenía sentido.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza del comandante y sus tropas, de pronto supieron el porqué de esta guerra.

Los jedi querían hacerse con el poder...justificándose con las miles de invasiones, su presencia en el gobierno y hasta su expansión a otros mundos.

No cabe duda tampoco que las heridas que vió en el rostro del canciller deben ser obra de ellos, probablemente un atentado fallido.

Bijey consideró todo esto y comunicó a sus tropas que no cesen el fuego a los droides, y luego por una comunicación privada indicó a sus mejores soldados que rodeen al jedi, debían hacerle creer que lo estaban protegiendo.

Luego actuarían.


	8. 8 -Traición

Capítulo 8 - Traición

No fue difícil acercarse al jedi, después de todo habían compartido decenas de batallas juntos, de a poco lo fueron rebasando y aseguraron su posición, hasta lograr ponerlo a cubierto a empujones, lo que lo sorprendió.

\- Necesitamos que permanezca cubierto un momento señor.- Dijo BR-632 al joven caballero.

Londor intentó incorporarse y fue empujado de vuelta hacia atrás violéntamente por el soldado. -Insisto señor...debe quedarse un momento a cubierto. Es una orden.-

-¿Pero qué les pasa, no ven que ten...- pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar por los blásteres que la apuntaban, varios soldados habían sacado sus armas y uno de ellos le indicó con un gesto que dejara el sable láser en el piso.

De fondo el ruido iba disminuyendo de a poco, señal de que el foco principal de droides se estaba apagando o quizá porque había media docena de armas menos que no disparaban al enemigo, sino que le estaban apuntando.

Londor no comprendía nada, estaba paralizado y su instinto le decía que el más mínimo movimiento podía ser fatal. El tono del clon era serio, no era una órden, lo estaban amenazando.

Aún así, por más peligroso que fuera, tenía que intentarlo, un rápido movimiento de su brazo hizo que las cajas detrás de los clones los golpearan y entonces corrió hacia el túnel de salida, lo más rápido que pudo.

Empujó a un par de soldados con la fuerza que le estaban por apuntar, y aprovechando las áreas donde los droides seguían disparando, intentó escabullirse.

Sin embargo, en su afán de escapar no vió el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y resbaló.

La caída no fue dura, pero cada segundo que perdía era crucial, se preguntaba cuantas armas le estarían por disparar en este momento.

Rápidamente trató de incorporarse pero entonces lo escuchó.

Click!

El ruido del seguro de un bláster, se dió vuelta lentamente y vió a Bijey apuntándole.

-¿Qué sucede?, somos aliados Bijey.-

-Tus mentiras terminan ahora sucio jedi, hemos visto la verdad y no dejaremos que la República caiga.- Fue la respuesta del clon, por primera vez había cólera en la voz de este.

Su muerte era segura a manos de un compañero, un amigo quizá, Londor no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al visor de quien sería su verdugo.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintieron, primero una pequeña vibración en el piso, luego la estática y por último el estruendo con la onda de choque.

Nadie tuvo tiempo a nada, ni los droides, ni los clones...ni siquiera el jedi tuvo tiempo a otra cosa que levantar su mano y tratar de protegerse con la Fuerza.

Aunque era demasiado tarde.

Para Londor, todo se volvió oscuro, y no volvió a sentir su cuerpo. La oscuridad los rodeó a todos y en ese momento la habitación quedo en silencio.

Nadie más se movió.


	9. 9 - Valor

Capítulo 9 – Valor

El campamento permanecía ajeno al tumulto en la base de los separatistas, por lo que Aladia prefirió practicar sola en su tienda con la esfera de entrenamiento que los jedis suelen usar en los templos.

Afuera podía escuchar a la fauna del planeta, la charla de los soldados que habían quedado en el campamento, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, focalizada en aquella esfera que flotando, estaba preparada para dispararle en cualquier momento.

Los movimientos irregulares de la esfera tratan en todo momento de distraer al usuario, para luego disparar cuando el usuario está desconcentrado.

Ahí es cuando la Fuerza hace la diferencia, permitiendo que la joven pueda hacerse una con lo que la rodea…incluso con la esfera.

Blam!

El disparo fue totalmente inadvertido, pero con un rápido movimiento de su sable pudo bloquearlo. La joven comprende que su concentración mejora cada día.

Pero duda de la vida que le promete la órden, duda de la felicidad que le depara y todo lo que debe dejar atrás cuando asuma su papel como un miembro más.

("La duda es el camino del miedo").- Piensa para sí.

Pero este pensamiento se vió interrumpido mientras apagaba la esfera por un diálogo afuera de su tienda.

-Ejecuten la órden 66-. Dijo una voz por el comunicador de los soldados.

-¿Debemos matar a todos…incluso a la niña?- Preguntaron.

Tras un silencio que a Aladia le pareció eterno, escucho que uno de los soldados decía –De acuerdo-.

Trató de actuar lo más rápido que pudo y reactivó la esfera, esta vez en su modo más peligroso. Hecho esto, se escondió detrás de su litera y esperó.

Los siguientes momentos fueron una serie de sucesos claves para su supervivencia.

Vieron a la chica con el sable en la mano, lista para saltar contra ellos, pero no vieron la esfera hasta que fue tarde.

Pese a estar fuertemente armados, los clones fueron sorprendidos por la esfera quien les propinó una ráfaga de disparos aturdidores, lo que no les dejaba concentrarse y los disparos salían en todas direcciones. Normalmente mortales en grandes cantidades, ellos estaban protegidos por sus armaduras de los golpes aturdidores.

Esto le dio la oportunidad a Aladia que necesitaba, activó su sable y saltó con la intención de detener a sus atacantes, sin mediar palabra cortó el brazo del primer clon, al tiempo que el otro la golpeaba con el arma en la cabeza.

Pese a caer, no se dio porvencida, usando la Fuerza quebró la punta del bláster del otro clon.

Al disparar esté, el arma le reventó en las manos y lanzó a los clones y la niña al costado de la tienda.

El portador del arma ya no se levantó.

Ya recuperado el clon manco, trató de incorporarse y sacar la pistola del cinturón, pero Aladia estaba decidida a sobrevivir e hizo algo que ella nunca hubiera pensado…decapitó al soldado sin vacilar.

Cuando bajó la mirada y vió a los soldados muertos, por fin comprendió lo que había hecho pero ninguna lágrima corrió por sus ojos pese a la angustia.

Aladia sabía que no habría vuelta atrás de lo que había hecho, pero no entendía el motivo del ataque.

Sólo supo que tenía que sobrevivir.

Estos pensamientos la mantuvieron un momento inmóvil, pero los ruidos de disparos afuera indicaban que el peligro estaba lejos de terminar.

Con un nuevo valor que ni ella misma conocía, salió de la tienda lista para encontrar lo desconocido.


	10. 10 - El Mar

La maestra Huayra pudo sentir los movimientos de la niña, la resistencia a los disparos de Kain y la defensa mutua que Kandar y Flora estaban llevando a cabo, pero los clones iban a terminar siendo mucho para ellos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, pudo sentirlos por toda la galaxia, miles de vidas que se apagaban en ese momento a manos de quienes confiaban en ellos.

Sabía que la cuestión era de vida o muerte en ese momento, aunque ella se uniera a sus aprendices allá afuera, las posibilidades de que todos sobrevivieran eran pocas.

La resolución de la maestra fue una muy extrema pero necesaria para la supervivencia de la Órden, habiendo asumido la posibilidad de que ninguno pudiera salir con vida, comenzó a cantar. No era una canción de guerra o de amor, era una canción llena de nostalgia del mundo de donde ella provenía.

" _Allá a lo lejos, la luz trae vida._

 _La belleza del mundo, cuando cada día comienza._

 _El rugido del mar, a nuestros corazones trae paz."_

Mientras entonaba esta melodía, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, recordando a sus hermanos, lo bello del mar, la felicidad de una vida sin guerras.

" _Mientras el mar tenga vida, nada más importará._

 _Del mar venimos, al mar volveremos._

 _Cuando la madre mar nos llame, a nuestro sueño eterno acudiremos."_

Poco a poco la canción fue teniendo efecto, los clones que atacaban a Flora y Kandar dejaron de disparar, y arrojaron sus armas al piso, de a poco se fueron acercando a la tienda donde estaba la maestra y se arrodillaron.

" _Allá a lo lejos, la luz trae vida._

 _La belleza del mundo, cuando cada día comienza._

 _El rugido del mar, a nuestros corazones trae paz."_

Los soldados que Aladia estaba atacando de pronto se pusieron rígidos, la dejaron de mirar y se dirigieron también a la tienda.

" _Los peces son el regalo del mar._

 _Un regalo de la diosa del mar._

 _Por ser sus hijos, a los que tanto ama."_

Justo cuando Kain iba a recibir el tiro de gracia, los clones tiraron las armas y se dirigieron a la tienda.

" _Allá a lo lejos, la luz trae vida._

 _La belleza del mundo, cuando cada día comienza._

 _El rugido del mar, a nuestros corazones trae paz."_

Ya la mayoría de los clones estaban en la tienda, muchos estaban de rodilla e hicieron algo que a la misma maestra sorprendió…se habían quitado los cascos, estaban con los ojos cerrados, tarareando la canción que cantaba la maestra.

Pero ella si sabía que la canción era lo único que los mantenía en ese estado, el lavado de cerebro que tenían era demasiado fuerte para contrarrestarlo con su dominio.

" _Cuando el mar deje de rugir, sabremos que el día llegará._

 _En el cual nuestra diosa dormirá y acompañarla deberemos._

 _Porque el sueño eterno no es el fin, sino el comienzo."_

En ese momento su mente dio la orden a los soldados que sacaran sus granadas y las concentraran en el centro de la tienda, donde la mayoría de los soldados estaban apostados en círculo torno a ella.

" _La vida podrá traernos muchas algas, y la fría noche._

 _Pero miramos el alba y olvidamos las penurias._

 _Porque el día nos trae vida."_

En ese momento, supo que no podría continuar con el canto mucho más, las lágrimas la inundaban y los soldados lloraban con su tristeza, por lo que se despidió de sus compañeros.

-Adiós, el tiempo que pasé con ustedes fue muy preciado, me hubiera poder terminado mis días soñando en el sueño eterno, pero la fuerza tuvo otros designios para mi. Ustedes son mi orgullo, vivan y que la Fuerza sea su pilar-. Esto fue lo que les transmitió a los cuatro.

" _Cuando el mar deje de rugir, sabremos que el día llegará._

 _En el cual nuestra diosa dormirá y acompañarla deberemos._

 _Porque el sueño eterno no es el fin, sino el comienzo."_

Al terminar la última frase, uno de los soldados activó las granadas.

El último pensamiento de Huayra fue en el mar.


	11. 11 - Pérdidas

Capítulo 11 - Pérdidas

La Fuerza nunca estuvo muy presente en la vida de Londor, llegando por momentos a dudar de si mismo con respecto a su entrenamiento o el ser un Jedi.

Siempre le había permitido sentir sus alrededores y por momentos funcionaba casi como un sexto sentido...pero en este momento, la Fuerza parecía haberlo abandonado por completo.

Fuera del dolor intenso que sentía debido a lo que parecía haber sido una explosión de algún tipo, no sentía nada de su alrededor.

Lo que si recordaba era que los clones habían querido matarlo.

Por ello, en cuanto abrió los ojos y vio a uno de los soldados que intentaba ayudarle, se alejó todo lo que pudo arrastrándose hasta llegar a una pared.

-¡Traidores! Trataron de matarme.- Dijo el jedi desesperadamente.

-Señor, lo lamento pero no entiendo lo que me dice.- le respondió el clon frente a él.

El miedo de Londor no se disipó al instante, quiso encender su sable y este no respondía, con un chispazo le hizo saber que no funcionaria nuevamente, sin embargo eso no era lo peor de todo ya que pudo notar que alrededor suyo todo era muerte y desolación, pocos soldados se movían. El soldado que le hablaba estaba sin el casco y sangraba por una herida en su frente

-¿Que pasó aquí?.- preguntó Londor.

-Un ataque sorpresa, somos pocos los que sobrevivimos, si llegamos a ser diez los que áun seguimos con vida sería mucha suerte.-

Su desesperación no amainó, pero trato de calmarse y ver si los soldados trataban de engañarle, al mirar a un costado pudo ver que Bijey no se movía, le costaba pensar que quizá este no se moviera más, aún cuando tratara de matarle.

Más tranquilo, trato de incorporarse pero volvió a caer y por fin aceptó la ayuda del soldado que se identificó como GH-762.

Para su sorpresa y la del clon, los sobrevivientes en pie rondaban alrededor de veinte sumando un par que venían del hangar donde tal parece el enemigo había escapado, no sin antes darles este golpe fatal. Afortunadamente ningún droide había quedado en pie, tener que luchar ahora habría sido simplemente demasiado.

Londor les indicó que luego vendrían por los muertos, les debían un entierro, pero que era crucial transportar a los heridos, unos diez de diversa gravedad.

Apoyándose en GH-762, les dio la orden de emprender la vuelta al campamento y ahí se encargarían de aclarar que fue ese ataque a traición.

El camino de vuelta por el túnel se les hizo eterno y todos estuvieron agradecidos por respirar aire fresco, aquí en la entrada fue donde tuvieron que dejar a dos de los heridos que ya no se movían y también decidió quedarse AM-790.

-Mis piernas están pesadas y el casco me pesa, mi vista esta brumosa chicos, se que no voy a llegar al campamento, por favor déjenme pasar mis últimos momentos en paz.-

Lo despidieron con un saludo cargado de congoja y lo apoyaron contra un árbol para que pudiera disfrutar la brisa en paz.

La caminata fue triste y solemne, fue allí donde debieron despedir a dos compañeros más que no pudieron continuar, uno de ellos se disparó antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo. Fuera lo que fuera que les atacó, había alterado la forma de pensar de los clones pudo notar el joven Jedi.

Estaban sintiendo emociones que nunca parecían demostrar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión cerca del campamento, quiso apurarse pero ni su estado ni el grupo se lo permitieron, por lo que tuvieron que avanzar con la misma cautela de antes.

No fue hasta que estuvieron cerca del campamento que vieron la columna de humo. El mundo de Londor se estaba desmoronando, algo había pasado y quería respuestas.

Esperaba que quedara alguna cara conocida que se las diera.


	12. 12 - Despertar

La explosión no la había matado, pero eso no dejaba de alterar sus sentidos, Flora pudo sentir el dolor y la tristeza en los pensamientos finales de la maestra Huayra. Pero eso no debía nublar su juicio, ya habría tiempo para las lágrimas.

Lo que no podía comprender es porqué, que había llevado a los clones a rebelarse contra ellos, las vidas que antes sentía de amigos suyos que se apagaron...nada tenía sentido de un momento al otro.

Alejó estos pensamientos y pudo ver los cuerpos de los soldados o lo que quedaba de ellos alrededor de la tienda de su antigua maestra, en el centro estaba ella, dormida para siempre.

Al rato sus compañeros jedi se le unieron y fue un alivio ver que al menos el resto de ellos estaban bien, pero la mirada de Aladia le preocupaba, había rabia en los ojos de la muchacha. Trato de abrazarle pero esta se soltó de sus brazos.

-No es momento de afecto maestra, mire, hay uno allí que se mueve, debemos terminar el trabajo.- Fueron las palabras de la niña que en ese momento encendía su sable, pero antes de que diera un paso la niña recibió un cachetazo de su maestra que la miró con ojos severos.

-¿Esto es lo que te hemos enseñado?, ¿Sed de sangre, a matar indiscriminadamente?.-

-Lo siento maestra, yo no queria...- No pudo terminar la frase, esta vez fue la niña que buscó los brazos de su maestra y lloró.

Fue Kandar quién luego se acercó al clon, no sin antes desarmarlo y después de atar sus manos, lo apoyó contra unas cajas de municiones.

-Bueno amigo, es hora de que hables, ¿Qué fue todo esto?.- le preguntó.

-¡Traidores!, tenemos órdenes de proteger la República que ustedes pretenden usurpar, no nos rendiremos ante rebeldes como ustedes.- Vociferó el clon.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices soldado, ustedes son nuestros aliados.-

-Yo tampoco entiendo, o al menos mis amigos aquí podrán explicarnos.- Dijo una voz familiar a espaldas de los jedi, que al darse vuelta pudieron ver que pertenecía a Londor, quien malherido era sostenido por otros clones, quien casualmente también no presentaban muy buen aspecto.

-Recomendaría que bajemos los sables y tratemos de escuchar que tienen para decir, no nos atacarán, no al menos estos que vienen conmigo.- agregó.

Después de una corta meditación, se ubicaron todos en ronda alrededor del clon atado, quien luego de vociferar órdenes y maldiciones por un rato para que lo soltaran, se quedó callado contemplando con odio a los presentes.

Fue GH-762 quien trató de explicarles todo.

-Es dificil de transmitir, pero fue una sensación como de odio, un odio irracional, sabíamos que estabamos haciendo algo mal, pero fue como si algo nos fuera diciendo de a poco que ustedes eran el enemigo, pesadillas, sueños, visiones que nos iban implantando esa idea hasta darle forma...-

Hizo una breve pausa y continuó.

-Hasta que las palabras del Canciller activaron todo ese odio, sabíamos que todo ese odio era irracional, pero igual lo escuchamos.-

Luego de una larga meditación en silencio y un cruce de miradas entre sí, fue Flora quien por fin rompió el silencio.

-Reconozco honestidad en tu vos y tu mirada, percibo leves sensaciones de ese odio del cual hablas, pero dime soldado, ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ustedes ahora?.-

El soldado sonrió y dijo: - Tenemos nuestras armas en las manos y no les hemos disparado, esa orden que teníamos en nuestra cabeza nos indicaba que debíamos matarles no bien les tuviéramos enfrente. Pero mi mente (y mi corazón) me dicen ahora que son mis amigos.-

Flora sopeso esta idea un momento y por fin hablo.

-Dices la verdad soldado, te creo, tratemos de salir todos con vida de esto y volver al templo. Si lo que dices es verdad, todos los jedi deben tener problemas con tus pares.-

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

\- Es bueno verlos con vida muchachos, temí lo peor con ustedes.- fue lo que les dijo Kandar a sus dos clones amigos.

Estos le sonrieron y apoyaron sus manos en los hombros del jedi. Nunca se habían sentido tan bien en su corta vida.

-¡Rápido!, debemos preparar una nave para salir de aquí, lo lamento soldados pero sus muertos deberán aguardar para ser enterrados.-

Con esta órden todos asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse para su viaje.

Un viaje hacia un hogar que no sabían si seguía en pie.


End file.
